


Dessert

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, King of Hell Dean, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, S9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon’s dead and Dean wants a little something to celebrate.</p>
<p>Warnings: Non con, blood play, knife play, a new King of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

Dean chuckled and licked the blood from his hands, from the First Blade, Abaddon’s severed head at his feet. Sam whimpered in fear when Dean gave him a slow smile, teeth stained red. “Y-you okay, man?” he gasped out. 

"I am your new King. Bow down and worship me." 

Sam tried to run, but found he couldn’t move, frozen in place, and at first he didn’t know if it was from pure terror or Dean until he unwillingly went to his knees. “Oh, g-god,” he breathed out in a strained voice. 

His brother threw his head back and laughed. “He can’t save you, Sam. But I can. If you’re with me I won’t let anything happen to you. We can rule Hell together, little brother. Just you and me, come whatever. Remember?” 

"No. You…you are not my brother. Where’s Dean?" 

Dean took a step closer. “Oh, Sammy. It  _is_ me. I’m better now, don’t you see?” He released his heavy cock, already dripping, from his pants. “Suck it, baby. Drink down my come. And then,” he grunted a little as he opened up his skin with the blade, “you can have my blood for dessert.” 


End file.
